Dim Light
by Painty the Majestic
Summary: When Ryou is pushed too far, he decides to show a few unlucky idiots he doesn't need his yami to show someone a killer. Rated M for gore. Inspired by a Tumblr picture.


**Well, here's my first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh story...**

**This story is inspired by a tumblr picture called "Ryou? Crazy?" by Funderful. I absolutely loved it, so I decided to write a fanfic dedicated to it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or "Ryou? Crazy?".**

**~*Dim Light*~**

Oh great, he did it again.

But didn't anyone listen to 'don't judge a book by its cover'? Why did they judge him by his aesthetics?

Ryou sighed as he sat down on a part of the concrete that wasn't splattered with blood. How did this happen in the first place? He had taken his usual shortcut home, unfortunately it was through an alley, a typical place for hidden danger, but it saved him a lot of walking. Thank Ra nothing had happened to him since the day he found it. And everything was smooth sailing until he saw three figures standing a good few feet away, as if they were waiting for him.

His eyes shut tightly as he wracked his brain for the memory of how this bloody fiasco got started.

_Ryou raised an eyebrow. He knew he couldn't just walk around the silhouettes, so he approached the middle one, which he assumed was the leader. Fear began to stir in the back of his mind, but he remained calm._

_"Hey there Bakura," the leader cooed. Ryou recognized that voice as Ushio, the school bully. His tone was sickeningly sweet, making the whitette's face scrunch up in disgust._

_Ryou wasn't going to mince words with these guys. "Do you need something from me?" he asked nonchalantly, a hint of malice in his voice. He really didn't have time for this._

_"Actually, yeah, I do," Ushio replied, reaching for Ryou's shoulder. The moment the appendage came into contact with Ryou's shoulder, its wrist was gripped by smaller hands and twisted sharply to the right, effectively breaking it._

_Ushio screamed in pain, clutching his wrist in an attempt to nullify the throbbing pain. Ryou quickly dug into his bag for his packed weapon, courtesy of Bakura Touzoku, his yami. Agile fingers curled tightly around the handle, chocolate brown eyes blazing with a murderous fire._

_"Why you little-" the guy on the left's sentence was cut short, the smaller teen whacking the left side of his face with a hatchet, blood splattering onto the right side of Ryou's face._

_"Shinyonin __**(1)**__!" the other unknown male cried. "Ushio, Bakura-kun just killed Shinyonin!"_

_"Then kill Bakura-kun," the bully growled. "Forowa __**(2)**__, kill him right now!"_

_"Right!" Forowa replied, brushing some of his lime green hair out of his face before lunging at Ryou and clutching his throat. Ryou dropped the hatchet, his hands shooting up to pry Forowa's hands from his delicate neck. The whitette's foot rammed into Forowa's tummy, making blood spurt from the lime-haired teen's mouth and his hands releasing Ryou's neck and flying to his stomach. Ryou fell to the ground, coughing and wheezing, trying to get lost air back into his lungs. Snarling, he retrieved his hatchet and seized the oppurtunity to hit Forowa in the back repeatedly, ignoring his screaming, until he was chopped in half. Bloody slop, which Ryou assumed were intestines, fell out of the halves._

_Ushio was absolutely terrified; this was a side of Ryou he didn't know existed._

Ryou chuckled as he remembered the look on Ushio's face. He never thought anyone would look at him with such fear in their eyes. He only saw people look at Bakura that way.

As much as Ryou didn't want to admit it, Ushio was the most fun to kill...

_"They tried to kill me..." Ryou muttered to himself, eyeballing the blood dripping from his bangs. Slowly he turned his head to face Ushio, feeling as if he was slowly killing him with his deranged stare. "You wanted them to kill me."_

_Ushio didn't dare speak, he feared Ryou would clock him with the hatchet if he did._

_Ryou idly dragged the hatchet's blade across the blood-stained concrete, the air reeking of the crimson liquid but he didn't mind. Ushio, thinking Ryou was in deep thought, tried to inch away from the seemingly crazy white-haired boy. But Ryou picked up on this, and down came the hatchet onto Ushio's broken wrist._

_The axe-like weapon was dropped and Ryou's hands flew to the buds of his outer ear and pressed them into his ear canals. Blood poured like a waterfall out of the stump. The breezy night air was filled with awful screams. When the screams turned to pained groans, Ryou picked up his hatchet, and lightly pressed the blade against the back of Ushio's neck._

_"I know what you wanted. You wanted to taste me, pound me until I bled, leave me sobbing and broken. Well, that's not going to happen. You see, a lot of people think I'm weak. Just because I'm shy, socially awkward, nervous, and polite. They want to take advantage of me. But I don't let them. They end up like you and your lackeys."_

_"Wh-What are you...?" the larger male whimpered._

_"I'm Ryou Bakura, just a timid boy with a special ring necklace. I promise, I'm really sweet and lovable...but you tried to take advantage of me, and then kill me. That's unforgivable. But tell me, do you know Bakura Touzoku?"_

_Ushio kept his eyes on the ground, afraid to look at Ryou. "I-I've heard of him, o-only seen him w-walking around a f-few times. I-I hear he's a-always protecting y-you because you're t-too scared to d-defend yourself."_

_Ryou's lips curled into a smile. "Well, you know what?"_

_With a flick of Ryou's wrists, Ushio's head was severed and hit the ground, rolling a few inches away from the slumped body._

_"I don't need my dark side to show someone a killer."_

Ryou laid down on the ground, giggling to himself. He stayed like that for about a minute, then got up and headed home. The breeze was getting a little stronger and he was getting chilly. He would have to take a good shower when he got there.

_\Did you get any meat, Yadonushi? I want some. Now.\_

Ryou smiled hearing his yami in his head. Turning back to the three corpses, he had an idea.

_/I sure did, Bakura. Lots of it./_

So he held as many remains as he could in his small hands, and dragged it home with him. Ryou was a glass cannon, delicate yet deadly. Sometimes he needs Bakura, yes, he would admit that.

But he doesn't need his yami to show someone a killer.

Ryou was a shy, sweet, lovable boy. But when pushed too far, sometimes this light began to dim.

**1 - Shinyonin - servant in Japanese**

**2 - Forowa - follower in Japanese**

**I chose these names because the posse that bullies have just act like servants, playing follow the leader all the time because they know the leader is stronger than them. I hope you liked the story, I love adorable, cute, angelic Ryou, and he does need Bakura, but he can take care of himself sometimes.**


End file.
